Human Or Ape
by Bleachanimefan1
Summary: Follows through Dawn to War. Eventual Blue eyes x OC
1. Encounter

Two apes were walking through the forest heading back to their home carrying freshly caught fish that they have caught in the river. An grey colored ape with white specks on his mouth and left shoulder glanced over to the ape beside him and smirked "That bear wouldn't get me, Blue eyes! I'm quick!" The chimpanzee had a small scar on the right side of his cheek and three huge streaks, claw marks, running across his right shoulder to his chest and slightly pushed him and replied "Shut up Ash." They paused when they heard something gasp in shock "Whoa..." The two creatures stared at them, one in shock, while the other in horror. Blue eyes and Ash frozed not knowing what to do looking directly back at them. Blue eyes (Who are these creatures? They look like us but...) then recollection flashed in his mind as he remembered. Koba had told him of dangerous creatures who hurt apes. Who experimented on them, on him. How he got his scars.

Humans...

Blue eyes glared furiously at the two of them and hissed. The man reached into his pocket and quickly pulled something out "D-Dont move!" Blue eyes and Ash backed up slightly while the other human, a female, stood in front of them, facing him, glaring at him. The man frowned "Lily! What are you doing?! Move!" The female said nothing then she raised her hands and quickly moved her fingers. Blue eyes and Ash realized what she was doing. Sign Language. "Carver! Put that gun away you fool!" The man known as Carver yelled "Are you crazy?! Do you not see those wild animals behind you?! They are the reason for all of this! Now move! Those things are dangerous! " Lily quickly signed back at him "I won't." Then it all happened in a flash, Ash took a small step forward, curious to get closer, and the gun went off, the sound echoing throughout the forest. The bullet, barely missing Lily, grazing her cheek, hitting Ash on the shoulder. Blue eyes hollered, screeched, and hooted frantically as he saw more humans running over. A man wearing a hat carrying a sniper rifle, a woman with her hair in a small braided ponytail, and a boy wearing a hoodie jacket carrying a knapsack around his shoulder. Carver, noticed, and yelled back at them as they got closer "Hey, over here! I shot him! Over here! I-I shot him!" Lily furiously signed at him as they approached "You idiot!" Malcolm looked over at the two apes and noticed the one that was injured lying on the ground unconscious "Carver, what have you done?" "One of them was going to attack Lily. I had no choice." Lily shouted "That's not true! You trigger happy maniac!" The woman's eyes widen and she placed on her husband's shoulder "Malcolm..." Malcolm turned and replied "What is it Ellie?" He looked at where she was looking and his eyes also widen in shock. Lily frowned looking at the stunned group, confused, until Alex softly replied "Lil, don't turn around."

Lily realized that the group was staring directly behind her. She slowly turned around to find a horde of apes staring back angrily and some growling. An ape with a shooting star birthmark was standing on a stump, towered over the group, whom appeared to be the leader. Then another ape jumped down from the trees and landed near the Ash and Blue eyes pointing his spear at the group. He gently cradled Ash, supporting his right shoulder then quickly signed and hooted to the leader "They shot my son!" Lily's eyes widen realizing that the injured ape was their son. She looked back to see the leader quickly sign back to them "Rocket, wait!" Then the leader turned towards the group staring directly at them with an intense stare. Malcolm finally spoke breaking the intense silence "We don't mean any harm." Carver quickly replied "What are you doing? They're apes. They're not going to understand." Malcolm answered him "Do they look like just apes to you?" then continued "Lower your weapons." Carver mouth dropped slightly and replied "You have got to be kidding me." Malcolm quickly retorted "Do it." Carver lowered his pistol while Malcolm his rifle and the group looked up, waiting. Then the ape let out a loud roar "GOOOO!" The group including lily quickly backed away stunned and shocked at what they just witnessed. Malcolm quickly replied putting his hands up "Okay we're going. We're going." then more apes began to yell "Go!"

The group scrambled and scattered as they saw some of them coming closer towards them. Lily tried to catch up with the group but a scared ape blocked her and the next thing she knew her vision went dark then she blacked out. Her body fell to the ground with a thud as a gorilla hit her on the back of her head. Koba raised his spear getting ready to bring it down until Caesar stopped him "Koba! Stop!" Koba huffed "She is a human! Human must die! Dangerous!" Blue eyes eyed the two apes, cautiously, then walked towards them and signed "Father,...this human. She tried protect to me. Protect Ash. Tried to tell other human to stop. Knows Sign language." Caesar stayed silent then asked "You sure?" Blue eyes looked at the unconscious human lying on the ground then finally signed back "Yes." Caesar looked at a giant orangutan known as Maurice, who was silently listening the entire time "Bring her for questioning." Koba growled and shook his head furiously in disagreement "Caesar-" But, Caesar quickly cut him off as he held up a hand then pointed at where the human group left "Koba follow." He grunted and huffed but obeyed his order then climbed up a tree with several apes following him swinging through the treetops. Maurice picked up the girl, more like dragging, and walked back towards the ape settlement.


	2. No Respect For Personal Boundaries

Koba had returned with his apes after they followed the human group back to their settlement. He informed Caesar that there were many of them. Caesar called for a council meeting to discuss the dilemma. Other apes, Rocket, Ash, who was now conscious and treated for his gunshot wound, Koba, Luca, Maurice, and his son gathered around him and the council started. Koba furiously signed "We should attack the humans! Before they attack us!" Maurice shook his head disagreeing and signed, stating his opinion "We should reason with them! We don't know how many guns they have or why they're here. We need to find out!" Koba huffed then looked at Rocket "They shot your son rocket! Don't you want to fight?" Rocket shook his head and pointed at Caesar "I follow Caesar." Blue eyes quickly interjected "Koba is right!" backing his uncle up. Then he looked at Ash when he noticed that he was quiet the whole time and signed "They almost killed you Ash!" hoping that he would side with him. As he finished, a huge argument broke out. Apes from different sides hooted and grunted on whether to go to war or not. Then someone roared out a loud "NO!" Blue eyes went silent as well as the other apes and they looked at Caesar. Caesar signed "If we go to war...we could lose all we've built." then spoke and continued "Home...Family...Future." then signed "I will decide at dawn." and disbanded the council. As Caesar was going to check on his mate and newborn son a female ape approached him. She was wearing what appeared to be medical or shaman like attire. A headdress made of bones or teeth from a small animal and a necklace possibly made from the same with rounded design repeated all around it. It was Rockets mate and Ash's mother Tinker. She has also been taking care of his ill wife, as she was still weak from childbirth, and his new son. As Tinker approached, getting closer to him , Caesar noticed that something was wrong. She appeared to be in distress and was hooting. He calmly replied "What is it Tinker?" She replied and signed

"Cornelius is missing."

A tiny and curious baby ape peeked through the doorway, not before looking around to see if the close was clear. He noticed something in the middle of the room. Laying on a pile of leaves, sleeping was Lily. Cautiously, he slowly walked over to her and sat down. He picked up a lock of her long black hair and began playing with it until something shined in his eye. He looked down to find a strange trinket around her neck. He picked up but frowned and turned his head to the side. He couldn't make out what it said. But, there were strange markings on it "Make me an instrument of your peace." Then he heard someone calling his name "Cornelius?" Cornelius jumped when he heard his father and dropped the trinket and quickly ran towards the exit before looking at the unconscious girl one last time and left.

Caesar looked at his son and replied "Do you have any clue as to where your brother might be?" Blue eyes signed "No, but he couldn't have gone far." Caesar heard small chattering and something hugging his leg. He looked down to see Cornelius reaching up at him wanting to be picked up "There you are!" He bent down and scooped Cornelius up holding him then looked at Blue eyes "I need you to look after the human while your brother and I go check on your mother." Blue eyes huffed and frowned before signing "Can't you ask someone else to do it?" Caesar replied firmly "I'm asking you, son." Blue eyes let out a groan in annoyance before signing back "Fine." As he watched his father and brother walk off. He went to where Lily was at, and sat down on the ground with his crossed and huffed. Then he heard someone speak "So, you got stuck with babysitting duty." He turned his head and looked up to see Ash playfully smirking down at him. He huffed, still mad, and replied "Go away, Ash." Ash looked at Lily and starting walking towards her "She doesn't look dangerous." Blue eyes noticed that he was getting a little too close "Ash what are you doing?" Ash picked up Lily's arm and let it go letting it drop to the ground and signed "You sure she's alive? She took that hit in the head pretty hard." Blue eyes yelled "Will you stop touching it?!" But Ash didn't hear him then he noticed something on her arm "Hey what's that?" Blue eyes called out to him "Ash!" Ash rolled up Lily's sleeve to find several small scars on her arm, which appeared to be from injection sites. Ash frowned not knowing what they were but rolled back Lily's sleeve then signed "Do you want to go fishing?" Blue eyes pointed at Lily lying on the ground and signed back "Not right now." Ash continued persisting and signed "C'mon! You'll be back before your father even knows you're gone." Blue eyes looked at the female human before deciding, then looked at Ash and signed "Okay, fine. Let's go."


	3. Cornelia

(Ugh I feel like my heads going to split in two.)

Lily grabbed her head and she slowly sat up waiting for the pulsating headache to slowly ebb away. Eventually, it finally subsided. She saw that her necklace had fallen out and held on to it for a while before tucking it back into her shirt. Then, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. She turned her head and looked to see a couple of baby apes chattering and staring at her curiously "Hello." But, they quickly ran just after she finished signing. Lily looked around to figure out her surroundings but nothing was familiar to her (Where the heck am I? I got to get out of here. The others must be worried sick.) She stood up and walked towards the entrance and peeked out to see several apes walking around outside. Then quickly pulled back before they noticed (How am I going to get past all of those apes?) She looked down and an idea flashed into her head (Bingo!) She bent down and scooped up the mud but cringed and made a disgusted face as she began to rub it all over herself (I am definitely going to need a bath later.) Once she was finished she admired her handy work. She was covered and caked head to toe in mud. She crouched down on all fours then peeked one last time to see if there wasn't any apes nearby then quickly walked out into the blinding sunlight. She waited for her vision to return to normal to find out where she was. She was in an ape settlement. Then something caught her attention. She saw an huge Orangutan, Maurice, teaching a couple of children carving the Alphabet on a stone slab then he pointed at the rock wall behind him. She looked up to see that there were three things written on it:

"Apes together strong"

"Knowledge is Power"

But she frowned when she saw the last one had said and turned her head to the side confused "Ape not kill ape" While she was thinking she noticed that she was being watched. She snapped out of her thoughts to see the Orangutan and the children were now staring at her, looking at curiously . She quickly backed up then turned around and began walking away once she saw the exit. But, it was being guarded by two apes who noticed her as she approached. The apes sniffed at her and started giving her suspicious looks. One of the apes, Fifer, questioned "I haven't seen you around here before." Lily responded "That's because, uh, I don't go out very much!" The other ape, named Ray, asked "Where are you going?" Lily quickly signed the first thing that popped into her mind "To gather herbs and berries!" Fifer looked at her surprised and hooted "Oh so you must be gathering them for Tinker! She and the other healers must be running short on supplies."

Lily smiled nervously and nodded her head "Yeah that's it." The two apes stepped aside to let her pass. She beamed feeling excitement overwhelm her (Almost home!) Just as Lily was about to walk out, Ray looked at Fifer then grunted softly and replied "I hope that Caesar's wife gets better soon. Ray hate seeing him like this." Lily came to a quick paused and felt her chest begin to tighten and her stomach knotting up as guilt began to consume her (She's sick?) She turned around getting the apes attention "Do you mind telling me what symptoms she's been having?" Ray gave gave her a confused look and frowned and replied "You don't know?" then began to eye her suspiciously. Lily quickly responded and shrugged "Left in a hurry before she could." Ray signed "From what Ray has heard she's been resting alot." Lily nodded her head trying gather up her medical knowledge (So she's has fatigue, possibly fever.) Then the other ape, Fifer, chimed in then grunted and signed "Oh and her breathing sounds weird. Raspy and wheezy every time." Lily smiled and quickly replied "That's all I need to know." and left to do some gathering.

Lily returned clutching a couple of herbs in her hand, covered in a few scrapes and scratches , breathing heavily as if she ran the whole way back. She gritted her teeth recalling the memory (That freaking mountain lion! She had to chase me almost all the the way. Luckily, she changed her mind decided to chase an elk instead.) As Lily walked through the entrance and greeted Fifer and Ray. She frozed when she saw the same scarred ape that blocked her off. She continued, walking slowly, trying to completely avoid him, who looked like he would tear her apart if she got closer, and not looking directly at him, then continued on the pathway up the tree. As she made it to the top, she saw the same ape with the shooting star birthmark sitting next to a female chimp who was lying down holding a baby, who was sleeping, surrounded by a few other apes wearing thin cloth masks draped over their faces. Some of the healers noticed her causing them to hoot softly getting Caesar's attention. He turned around to see the "ape" and snapped "Why are you here? I ordered everyone down below not to come. Leave!" Lily flinched at his harsh tone but held up the herbs that she had gathered and signed "She will feel better if she takes these."

Caesar gave the 'ape' a suspicious look not fully trusting them then he noticed Tinker approaching to take a closer look at the herbs. A couple of chamomile and lavender flowers but the other two she wasn't familiar with "I recognize some of these herbs but the others I don't. What are they?" Lily signed and informed her "Yarrow to help with fever, fatigue. And the other wild cherry bark it'll help with the wheezing, cold." Tinker hooted happily "These should do just fine. Thank you!" and took them from Lily and went to crush them up to make into a tea. While she went, Cornelius had awoken from his nap. He recognized a familiar scent and looked up and started chattering excitedly when he saw Lily in front of him. Caesar smiled and laughed softly, while Lily tensed up realizing that the mud she had on was beginning to dry (I need to leave now!) Caesar patted his sons head and replied "That's unusual." then looked at Lily and signed "Cornelius is usually shy when hes around apes he that he doesn't know. And...there's something off...about your scent. You smell wierd, almost like a-." Lily interrupted him and quickly signed "Id better go. Your wife needs her rest. Hope she gets better soon." and bolted leaving him and Cornelius confused as to what just happened.

Lily managed to make it outside and escaped by convincing the two guard apes that she had other errands to attend to. She felt the mud eventually began to crack and crumble falling off a little (That was close!) She turned around to see no one was following and let out a sigh of relief (Freedom! Sweet freedom!) and stood up stretching her arms up feeling a little sore. She was about to leave when something hollered and screeched and pounced from out of the bushes landing on top of her and pinning her to the ground by her shoulders. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Blue eyes glaring intensely down at her, slightly growling. She tried to push him off of her but he gripped her shoulders tighter not nudging an inch and hissed. She frozed and immediately stopped her attempts, scared to do anything else. Soon, Ash walked of the bushes and hooted when he saw them "Well, what do you know! You were right, Blue eyes! It was a human."


	4. Reunited

Blue eyes grabbed onto the collar of Lily's shirt and began dragging her back to the colony with Ash following behind. But she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Several times on the way she grabbed onto whatever she get a hold of, like a small bush, or tree, and hang on for dear life, with Blue eyes tugging and pulling trying to get her to let go. Ash sat back and leaned against a tree enjoying the show watching in amusement. Blue eyes called out to him and signed "I could use a little help!" Ash signed back to him "No, you're doing fine." Blue eyes growled "Ash! Help! Now!" Ash sat up and walked over to them then reached and tickled Lily on her sides. She squirmed and laughed while trying to hold on but it was too much for her then her hands slipped off and she let go. She quickly tried to reach and grab something else, but, Blue eyes pulled her back "Thanks, Ash."

Then, Lily was roughly thrown on to the ground. She slowly looked up to see that she was surrounded by multitudes of apes staring down at her hooting curiously, while some, angry. Then she noticed the scarred ape, Koba, as he approached holding a sharpened spear. He looked like he wanted to kill her on the spot but he lifted his head and screamed very loudly "CAESAR!" Then she saw Caesar come out, standing on a huge rock looking down. Koba grunted then pointed at her "Blue eyes caught the human escaping." Caesar looked down at the human lying on the ground and was shocked to see not an ape but Lily "You...You tricked us." Lily let out a sigh in defeat and signed "I couldn't just waltz around looking like I was. You would have caught me right on the spot." Caesar frowned then roared and yelled "I let you near my wife! Let you treat her with the medicine that YOU gave her!"

Blue eyes eyes widen at what he just heard then he flashed his head quickly back and growled at Lily "You poisoned my mother?!" She held her hands up in defense and quickly answered "No! The herbs I got her will help her get better, but it will take time. Two to three days at least." then she looked at the blue eyed ape and frowned not liking the accusation thrown at her "I could've just left but I didn't. I stayed." While the two were having a little stare down. Koba was looking at the human sitting on the ground. This human reminded of someone. Someone from his past long ago. Something once good. He tried to push the memory out. But, he couldn't, the more he thought about it, anger began to consume him. He took a step baring his teeth at the girl making her reel back, then he growled and shouted "SHE IS LYING!" Blue eyes was also taken back by his uncle's sudden anger.

Caesar raised his hand up and shouted "Koba wait!" Then he looked back at Lily staring at her quietly. She assumed that he wanted her to continue so she did "I've worked with apes before. Took care of them if they got sick." Then Caesar asked "How do you know sign language?" She signed "My father taught me. We were from a circus. Then he retired and later became a zoologist, studied apes." Caesar looked down at the ground lost in his thoughts. When he first met him, Maurice had told him that he was once from a circus before. He looked over at the Orangutan and noticed he was mostly quiet the entire time. He was staring at her, like he knew her. Caesar looked back at the then replied "Why protect ape? You don't know us. Why this act?" She looked at him surprised then signed "I was raised to love all animals. I made a promise to someone." Caesar was intrigued then asked "Who?" Lily raised her hands but paused for a second, Maurice noticed it, then she took in a deep breath and signed "My father, Armando."

Caesar stood in silence for awhile then asked "Why are you here?" Lily quickly signed "The dam. I can show you where it's at." Koba roared and yelled "Human lies!",causing several apes including Blue eyes to hoot in agreement with him. Lily frowned getting annoyed by his screaming then signed "What reason do I have to lie? If you don't believe me then you can just kill me now." Then a loud ferocious roar echoed throughout the forest. Everyone turned around to see that it was Luca. He came dragging someone behind him and threw them on the ground beside Lily. It was another human, a man. Lily recognized who it was and exclaimed happily but also shocked to see him "Malcolm?!" He got up and sat on his knees and noticed her "Lily! Are you alright?" He was about to hug her but stopped when he saw that she was covered in mud "What on earth do you have all over you?" She smiled relieved to see him then replied "I'm fine." He looked up and saw Caesar and Lily continued "I've already told them." He nodded then replied while looking directly at the Alpha ape "It's the truth." Caesar calmly responded

"Show me."

Malcolm and Lily took Caesar, Blue eyes, Rocket, Luca, Koba and some other apes to where the dam was located, and he explained how it worked "If we can get this dam working then we'll have a shot of unlimited power. Is any of this making any sense to you?" For a brief moment Caesar nodded and made a small smile before it disappeared and responded "The...lights." Malcolm smiled and nodded "Yes, the lights. This is your home and I don't want to take it from you, I promise. But, If you can allow us. Let us do our work here-" Koba growled and took a menacing step towards him "You brought others?!" Malcolm held a hand up in defense and he informed him and the ape leader "Just a few. I'm not a threat. If I am then I guess you can kill me." Caesar nodded then replied "You can work here but apes will be watching. No guns." Malcolm smiled happily relieved to hear the news "Okay, deal! That's no problem." Then, Caesar pointed at Lily "But, she stays with us...Help my wife." Malcolm let out a shout in protest "But!-" The Alpha ape quickly interrupted him and yelled "She stays!" Then someone quickly replied "No." The ape leader and Malcolm looked at Lily. She looked at Caesar directly in his eyes and signed firmly "I will go with you but stay only during the day. At night, I stay with my group." Blue eyes growled as he gave the girl a cold glare "You dare talk to my father like that!" Caesar stared at the human female in deep thought then looked at his son thinking the same. These two, it was surprising how similar they were, especially stubborn and defiant. Wait! Perhaps this could work. Caesar looked at Lily and calmly replied "Fine." Blue eyes looked at his father surprised, Lily too, and he continued "You may do that. But,...my son will be in charge of you." Blue eyes frowned and signed at him "I won't." Caesar huffed and sternly replied to him "You are in no place to be arguing. You disobeyed an direct order." Blue eyes was about to say something but Lily answered

"Okay, you got a deal."


	5. Let's Play Monkey In The Middle

Lily walked past Malcolm heading towards the exit of the dam door "Where are you going?" She signed to him "I'm going to go wash this crud off. I'll meet up with you later." Then walked outside leaving him with the ape leader and his group of apes.

Lily pulled off her tennis shoes and shed off her clothes rinsing and washing them and laid them out to dry. She took off her necklace and set it down on top of them. She walked towards the water of the lake and took a step in. She shivered as the cool water hit her skin then continued until it was about waist level and dived in. She scrubbed the dirt, grime and muck off of her and out of her hair. As she was washing, she didn't notice that she had two onlookers who had followed and were watching her the entire time, Blue eyes and Ash. Ash huffed and shivered making a disgusted face "How can anyone stand to get wet? It's terrible!" But he received no response in return. He looked at Blue eyes to see why he didn't answer him. The blue eyed ape was quite captivated, staring at the creature swimming in the water (Look at this hairless thing. Not an inch of fur.) His eyes began to trail tracing every inch of Lily's body. Her Slender small frame, to her curvy hips, then to her long legs. Eventually they began to go upwards then he quickly averted his eyes and shook his head and huffed (What am I thinking?! No!) Blue eyes felt something tapped him and he turned his head to Ash. To see the grey, white speckled ape smirking mischievous at him and signed "Hey Blue eyes. Want to play a game?" Blue eyes looked at him curiously then signed back to him "What do you have in mind?"

As she finished, Lily looked down to see that her fingers were starting to get pruny and decided that it was time to get out. As she approached the bank, she stopped. Her clothes were no where to be found, only her shoes (Where did my clothes go and my necklace?!) Then she looked up and noticed Blue eyes and Ash running away but that was not all. They had her clothes with them. She quickly swam and yelled out to them as she got to shore "Get back here!" but it was already too late. They were gone. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face (I guess I have no choice.) She reached down and put and tied her shoes on. Then hugged her body trying to cover up and ran off to where the two apes took off. Eventually, she managed to catch up with them and hid behind a huge tree and peeked out to see what they were doing. Her mouth dropped in shock at what she saw. The two apes were wearing her clothes, well partially anyway. Ash was wearing her red long white sleeved shirt. Then she looked at the blue eyed ape to see him wearing her blue jeans. She leaned out a little too get a better look (He is kind of cute for an ape. And his eyes I could stare into them all day. Wow, he's got some great muscle tone going on there. What am I thinking?! No!) Ash noticed and hooted and panted in laughter "You see something you like?~" Lily walked out of her hiding spot and stormed over to them "Very funny! Now give me back my clothes!" and tried to grab for her shirt but Ash quickly pulled it off and tossed it over her towards Blue eyes and signed "Why need them? It's uncomfortable."

Lily felt her face turn red "J-Just Because!" and reached out towards Blue eyes to get it but he threw it back towards Ash and signed "Because why?" Lily yelled out in frustration "Ugh!" then signed to the two apes "Its-...Humans don't like showing off certain parts of their body! Its private!" Ash huffed and signed "That's pretty stupid if you ask me. Apes don't need clothes, so humans shouldn't either." Lily replied holding out her hand "Well we do. So give them back please!" Ash handed her back her shirt "Well since you said please." and she put it on while Blue eyes, with her jeans, did the same. Once fully dressed she turned around to the two apes holding out her hand again "Now, give me my necklace." The two apes looked at each then back at her confused and Ash replied "What necklace?" Lily frowned still holding out her hand "The joke's over. Give it back." Blue eyes signed to her "We don't have it." Lily looked at the them not believing what she heard then turned around and stomped off "Great." Ash called out to her, as she did "Where are you going?" "To find my necklace that you guys lost!" "What's so important about it?" Lily stopped then turned her head looked back towards the two apes and replied softly "It's the only thing I have left from my father." and walked off leaving them alone. Blue eyes frowned and looked at Ash and signed to him "Why do I let you keep getting me into situations?!" Ash signed back "I don't know. Half the time even I don't know what I'm doing. When something pops into my mind I just do it."


	6. Two Sides

Blue eyes and Ash returned back to the colony to see Rocket smashing the remaining guns that the human group had surrendered. Ash grunted and signed "I'm going to go help father. See you later, Blue eyes." and left. Blue eyes saw a group of apes forming and walked over to see Koba talking to Caesar. He approached cautiously to see what was going on and took a seat next to his father. Koba huffed, completely furious, and signed "If they get power, they'll be more dangerous. Why help them?!" Caesar calmly replied and signed "They seem desperate. If we make them go, they'll attack." The scarred ape growled and snapped "Let them." then signed "We'll destroy them while they're weak." Caesar frowned and signed "And how many apes will die?" Koba stared in silence, and he continued "We have one chance for peace. Let them do their human work then they'll go."

Koba huffed not believing what he was hearing "Work?" then pointed to a scar on his neck "Human work." Then to a scar on his arm "Human work." and pointed to a jagged scar on his left blind eye and yelled "Human work!" The whole colony went completely silent staring at the bonobo as he finished. That was a huge mistake. He was questioning their leader's decision. He looked up to see Caesar towering over him, standing tall. Not backing down. Koba quickly knelt down and held up his hand "Forgive me." Caesar raised his hand and swiped the palm of the ape's hand. Blue eyes watched as he saw his Uncle walked away then frowned glaring at his father "Koba say...ape should hate humans." Caesar quickly cut him off and signed "Enough! From humans, Koba learned hate but nothing else."

Lily walked fiddling with a piece of her hair wishing that it was her necklace instead. She searched high and low for it but no luck. It was nowhere to be found. Then a voice called out, she looked up and saw that it was Alex with Ellie following behind. The woman threw her arms around Lily her into a big hug "Thank goodness you're alright." Then another voice chimed in "Hey kiddo." It was Foster and Kemp. But, someone else was behind them. Lily frowned when she saw who it was,...Carver. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Foster nudged him making the man acknowledge her and he mumbled "Glad to see that you're back." She could tell that he didn't really mean it but smiled anyway "Likewise."

The group set up campsite for the night and built a campfire. Nobody spoke for awhile until Foster broke the silence "You know what the scariest thing is about them? They don't need power. Lights. Heat. Nothing. That's their advantage." Malcolm commented "That's what makes them stronger." Kemp replied "Malcolm, I've been thinking. One of us should stand guard tonight." Foster looked at him and laughed and replied "With what? They took our guns." Malcolm calmly stated trying to ease the tension "If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead already." Carver retorted "Maybe they're just taking their time. They already killed off half of the planet already." Ellis scoffed at him "C'mon." Carver shrugged and replied "What?" She looked at him dead in the eyes then continued "You can't honestly blame the apes."

Carver frowned and replied "Who the hell else am I suppose to blame? It was the Simian flu." Ellie interjected, interrupting him "It was a virus created by scientists in a lab-the chimps they were testing on didn't really have a say in the matter." Carver interrupted her "Oh, spare me the hippie talk. You telling me that you don't get sick to your stomach at the sight of them? Huh? Didn't you have a little girl?" Lily's eyes widen and she looked at Ellie then quickly snapped her head back towards Carver glaring at him (How dare he!?) Malcolm shouted at him "Carver!" And he continued "How did she die?"

Malcolm getting angry by his attitude towards her "That's enough!" Carver looked at Malcolm and yelled "Or your wife for that matter." Finally, get tired of hearing anymore, Lily snapped at him "Carver...knock it off." glaring dangerously at him. He looked at her and scoffed "Oh you're the one to talk. How can you defend those things?! They kidnapped you!" Lily firmly signed "And who was the idiot who shot one of them to begin with?" Alex tried step in and replied "Lily, stop." Carver looked at the girl who was still glaring at him "You know it's kind of ironic how you claimed that your father was a brilliant scientist. How he took care of animals,...those things. And now he's dead. Gee, I wonder what caused that?" Smack! And the next thing, Carver was on the ground holding his nose keeping it from bleeding more with Lily struggling to reach him but Ellie and Alex held her back holding onto her arms. She growled and struggled even more and yelled "You can talk bad about me all you want. But don't you EVER talk about my father like that again!"

Ellie tried to calm her down "Calm down, Lily." Carver replied "Are stupid or something?! You broke my nose!" Lily shouted "Believe me! I would do a whole lot more to you!" Alex tried to calm her down "Lily! Stop!" Carver glared at her and yelled "You never belonged here! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from!?" Malcolm yelled, furiously "CARVER, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lily managed brake free out of Ellie and Alex hold and ran off. Ellie called out to her as she did "Lily! Come back!" Malcolm walked over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder "I'll go get her. You and Alex go ahead and turn in for the night."

Lily heard someone approaching behind her and replied "Go away, Malcolm." She received no response in return then signed not looking at him "I'm NOT apologizing." He answered her "I wasn't going to make you. What he said was way out of line." Then took a seat next to her looking up at the starry sky "It's a nice night out isn't?" Lily finally looked up at him and frowned then signed "Why did you have to bring him?" Malcolm calmly replied "You and I know, that he's the only one with experience with dams. Just try and bear with it for a few more days. Then we can go our separate ways. Right now the only thing I care about is keeping Ellie, Alex,...and you safe." Lily sat in silence, listening, and he continued "I don't know what happened with your father or you're past. But if you're up for a talk, Me , Alex and Ellie are here to listen when you're ready." She let out a deep sigh and replied "I know." Malcolm stood up and held out a hand, Lily took it, helping her up and replied "C'mon, let's get some sleep. We're definitely going to need it for tomorrow."


	7. So We Meet Again

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Lily, go now!"

BANG!

"You can run and hide all you want, little girl. But I will find you."

...

Lily eyes shot open and she shot up trying to catch her breath. She heard a low rumble of a grunt and looked up to see Maurice. He was staring intensely at something. She followed his gaze and looked down to see a comic book that Alex was reading. Lily reached over and gently shook his shoulder, waking him up. He grumbled still half asleep "What is it?" and slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Lily signed "We have visitors."

Then pointed towards the huge orangutan, who was still staring at them curiously. Malcolm and Ellie had awoken from their sleep also once they heard Alex then they heard a couple of noises coming from beside them and pulled down the flap of the tent. They were met with countless of apes, waiting outside.

Malcolm looked at Lily, concerned "Are you sure that you'll be fine?"

She signed "I'm not a little girl anymore, Malcolm. I can handle myself."

He replied "If you say so. We'll be moving equipment over towards the dam. But, if you need anything-"

Lily rolled her eyes and interrupted him "Malcolm."

"Okay, see you later."

The group left with Caesar and some of his apes following behind. Lily turned towards the Orangutan and signed "Ready to go?" He moved closer towards her and made a low cooing noise, getting her attention. She looked down and noticed that the he was holding something in his hand and pointed at his hand "What you got there?" He brought it out and held it up so she could see. Dangling in front of her was her necklace. Lily quickly took from him and signed "How did you find it?! I thought it was lost! Thank you!" He raised his hands and signed "It wasn't me who found it. It was Blue eyes." She looked behind him to see the blue eyed ape "Oh." She felt eyes on her and looked back to see that Maurice was staring "Why are you looking at me like that?" He grunted softly and signed "You don't remember me, do you?" Lily turned her head to the side looking at the ape then shook her head "I'm sorry. I don't." He signed "That's understandable. You were really little when we met." and continued "Do you remember playing hide 'n seek with an orangutan?"

The next thing, he felt was arms wrapped around him. Lily beamed as she pulled back and signed "Maurice?! I can't believe it's you! You got BIG!"

"It's nice to see you again."


	8. Competition

Long chapter!

Lily walked over towards the blue eyed ape and replied "Thank you for finding my necklace." He turned around, not looking at her, and hopped on to his horse then pointed behind him "Get on." Lily stood in silence then looked down at the ground and bit the bottom of her lips. Blue eyes noticed, and signed "What's the hold up? If you don't get on. You're walking." Lily blushed and looked up and sheepishly signed "I've never been on a horse before." Blue eyes let out an annoyed huff then held out his hand towards her. Slowly, she took it and he pulled her up. But, as she was climbing up, his horse threw backwards, nearly bucking her off. At a split second, she did the only thing that she could think of, trying not to fall off. She quickly wrapped her arms around Blue eyes.

So soft.

She leaned in closer and nuzzled her face into Blue eyes back. He jolted at the sudden touch and quickly shot her a glance. Then he heard a couple of snickering and hoots in laughter. He looked and saw Maurice and a couple of other apes, who saw the whole incident. Blue eyes let out a huff, feeling completely embarrassed, and nudge and shook his body, trying to get her off of him but she wouldn't let go. As they arrived at the ape colony, Lily noticed that some apes were giving her looks. Some curious and cautious while others were glaring at her and afraid. She looked around taking in the colony's home. It was amazing at how advanced they were. Then she felt a nudge on her hand and looked to see that it was, Blue eyes. He frowned and signed "You're not here to sight see. C'mon." Then continued and climbed up the pathway with Lily following behind him.

As they reached the top of the tree, Lily noticed the female ape from earlier, who she gave the herbs to, Tinker. She was sitting next to the sick queen, tending to her, who lying on the moss and leaves bed. Tinker looked up when she sensed that she wasn't alone and noticed Blue eyes and Lily. She softly hooted and signed "So you're the human that caused quite a fuss the other day." Then gestured for them to take a seat. Lily sat down next to the female ape while Blue eyes across from her, far away. Tinker looked at Lily and signed "My son, Ash, told me a lot about you." Lily replied "He did?" She replied "Yes." then looked at Blue eyes and signed "Blue eyes, have you seen your brother? He's disappeared again."

Then Lily felt a small pressure that began crawling straight up her back. She turned her head to see the very same ape that they were looking for, Cornelius. Lily smiled and replied softly "Hello." Cornelius then crawled over shoulder and slid off it, landing in her lap. She reached down picked him up. Blue eyes whole body tensed up when he saw her do it. He glared at her (What is she doing? She better not hurt him or I'll-!) He was about to get up and stor But stopped when he saw her gently laying his brother on top of his mother. Lily turned her attention towards Cornelia then looked at Tinker and asked "So any changes?" Tinker signed and answered "Her fever's has gone down and she is wheezing less." Lily smiled, relieved to hear the good news, and replied "That's great!" She looked down at Cornelia taking in features until she heard a growl.

She looked up to Blue eyes glaring at her. He firmly signed "Whatever you are planning, I am warning you. Don't..." Lily backed up and quickly signed "I'm not doing anything. I was just admiring her. You're mother's beautiful." and continued "Why are you so angry?" Blue eyes growled then pointed at her "You human." Lily shot him a confused look and shrugged and signed "And?" He continued and signed, still glaring "Koba says humans minds are like mazes. Never know what they're going to do." Lily frowned and signed "We aren't here to hurt anyone. We're just..." then she looked down trying to think of what to say. But the only words she came out was "We're just trying to survive."

Blue eyes huffed and rolled his eyes and looked away and signed "So you say." Lily stared at the ape with disbelief then gritted her teeth starting to get annoyed with his attitude and signed "All I'm hearing is what Koba thinks. What do YOU think?" Blue eyes gave her a shocked look "What?", caught off guard by the question. Lily replied and signed "What does Blue eyes think of humans?" Blue eyes looked down in thought then back towards Lily and signed "I know humans are dangerous. You shot Ash." Lily replied and signed "I didn't shoot him."

Blue eyes grunted and signed "Yes, you did." Lily harshly replied and signed "No, I didn't!" Tinker, who was watching and listening the entire time, looked back and forth at the two, who were still arguing, and decided to step in. She hooted getting Lily's attention, and signed "How did you get those marks on your arm?" Lily 's face went completely pale and replied "What?" Tinker answered and signed "My son, Ash. He said that he saw something on your arm. May I have a look?" Blue eyes looked at Lily curious (What marks?) Lily bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse (It'll only put them and every one else in danger. Apes already have enough hate as it is from humans.) then she tugged on the sleeve of her shirt and shook her head.

She was about to say no, but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling up her sleeve. Lily let out a exclaim in protest "Blue eyes!" The ape's eyes widen in shock as he stared at her arm. The scars were small but it reminded him of his and Koba's. He broke out of his thoughts as Lily yanked her arm back. She glared dangerously at him then quickly got up and left. As she did, Blue eyes felt eyes staring at the back of his head. He turned to look and saw that it was his Aunt, Tinker. She was frowning then huffed and sternly signed "I'm disappointed in you, Blue eyes. That is no way to treat a girl." That just made him feel even worse.

As Lily walked down the pathway, still steamed, she decided to go visit Maurice. The ape had a calming aura around him, which she really needed right now. As she approached, she saw that there was another ape with him helping him teach the children. She had dark blackish fur with a small braid on the side of her head and was wearing a necklace with a couple of small bird feathers. Maurice noticed her and signaled her to come over "Lily! This is Lake. Lake, Lily." Lily looked at the female ape and made a friendly smile and replied "Hello." Lake was about to respond but got interrupted. An ape child, hooted and asked "Are you really a human?" Then another asked "What's your favorite flower?" Followed by another "Blue eyes and Ash said that you protect them?" Then another "Are you going to hurt us?" until Lily was completely bombarded with what seemed like millions of questions. She tried to answer them all, until an ape asked:

"Do you have a mate?"

Lily frozed where she stood and she felt her cheeks turn hot, as she blushed. She tried to answer, but all she could come out was stammer, instead. Maurice shot the children a look "telling them to be quiet." Their eyes grew wide and they did. Then Lily heard Lake made a soft gasp and she shyly glanced down. Bashfully, she signed "Hello, Blue eyes."

Lily slowly turned around to see the ape, who was also holding his baby brother. He looked like he was struggling on what to say, then finally he made up his mind and signed "I want to apologize." Lily looked at him, surprised at what she heard, then replied "It's fine." Blue eyes nodded then replied with a soft hoot and signed "I want to go check on father. Meet me at the entrance when you're done." Maurice stood up and followed "I'll come to. Lake take over for me." As the two walked away, Lily heard a soft hoot and she looked to see that it was Lake. Lake gave Lily a suspicious look then signed "What's your relationship with Blue eyes?"

Lily quickly shot her a confused look "What?" Lake frowned, giving Lily a jealous stare, then signed "Don't be coy. I saw how you were looking at him." Lily backed up and quickly replied "Really, we're just friends. If you can call it that. That's all!", trying to throw off the intense stare, that she was receiving. Lake huffed then turned around and signed "Then I shouldn't keep you. Goodbye." and continued the class. Lily turned around and started walking, not before looking back at Lake, completely confused, as to what just happend.

(What was that all about?)


	9. Dispute

As they were riding towards the dam, Blue eyes was having trouble concentrating. He was juggling on holding onto the reigns while his little brother kept squirming in his arms trying to break free and climb over his shoulder to get to the human behind them. Lily replied "I can hold him for you if you want." Blue eyes looked over his shoulder at Lily then turned back then huffed and said nothing. Lily softly muttered under her breath and replied "Well, fine, then. Just thought I'd offer some help."

As they arrived, Lily noticed that Ellie and Alex were tending to Carver, while Malcolm was coughing covered in rubble and dust ,worried, she hopped down off of Blue eyes horse and ran over to them "What happened?!" Alex looked and saw that it was her and answered "Dad and Carver set up some explosions and the dam collapsed on top of them. Luckily, they weren't seriously injured. The apes helped get them out." then he pointed behind him at Rocket. Lily looked at the ape who was talking with Caesar (He still helped even though his son was injured by one of our own.)

Then a loud groan broke her out of her thoughts. She looked down at Carver while Ellie was cleaning up the wound on his ankle. She bent down to inspect it and he noticed "What are you doing?" Lily signed "It actually doesn't look that bad, you big baby. You can walk it off." Ellie shot her a look "Lily, don't start. Not now." Lily shrugged and signed "What? Just stating the obvious."

Malcolm approached Caesar and Blue eyes then looked at the ape leader and replied gratefully "Thank you. You saved our lives. We've got a lot of debris to clear now. We might need a little more time."

Caesar asked "How long?"

While they were talking, Cornelius managed to escape out of his brother's arms while he was distracted and hopped onto the neck of his horse and slid down. Blue eyes reached out and tried to grab him but it was already too late. The little ape quickly ran over to the group and started to climb up on Ellie's back. She looked back to see what it was when she felt something crawling up. She let out a surprised "Oh." The baby chimp looked at her then Alex and chirped curiously.

Then he climbed and crawled over her shoulder over to Alex on to his lap and he replied "Hey buddy." The chimp looked around studying each of the humans. Then Lily noticed that Blue eyes standing behind them, looking very tense and peeking up over their shoulders to see his brother. Then Cornelius climbed down the Alex's leg and started playing with his shoes. But, the sweet moment was ruined when Carver nudged Alex and replied "What are you doing? Are you finished?"

Ellie and Alex both looked at him and he shrugged "What are you looking at?" Bored, the baby chimp eventually started to wonder until Carver's tool kit caught his eyes. Curious, he climbed in and pulled down a rag. Carver turned around and quickly stood up when he saw the baby in the box and yelled "Hey!" Blue eyes screeched as he saw Carver running towards his baby brother and ran after him. The man grabbed the cloth and pulled it from under Cornelius and swatted it at him "Get out of there!"

Blue eyes quickly rammed into him knocking the human to the ground. He quickly turned around and started screeching at Kemp and Foster while they tried to help Carver. Cornelius quickly ran heading towards Lily, with his arms out, terrified. She bent down and quickly picked him up. Lily's eyes widen in shock as Carver quickly pulled the what he was hiding in the tool box,...a shot gun. He quickly aimed it Blue eyes and yelled "I'll kill you!" Blue eyes, glared, and hissed baring his fangs at him.

Then the next thing, Carver was on the ground when Caesar grabbed the gun from and knocked him off of his feet. The ape growled and brought it up getting ready to bring it down on him.

Malcolm quickly yelled "Don't! No! Caesar! No!"

He stopped and stepped off of the human then looked at the shot gun in his hands. Then he glared and aimed it the group "Said no guns!" Ellie and Alex quickly took a step back and she raised her hand in defense "No, please."

Malcolm shook his head and softly replied "I didn't know."

Caesar raised the shot gun up and walked over towards the lake and threw it into it. Without a word, Lily quickly handed Cornelius over to Caesar as he approached with Blue eyes following behind, and he snatched him from her. He growled then looked at Malcolm and roared "Human...leave. NOW!" Then left with the other apes leaving the group behind.

Lily felt a surge of anger run through her and she frowned looking at Carver then stormed over to him and pushed him and yelled "What is wrong with you?!" The man looked at her surprised and scoffed and answered "Excuse me?!" Malcolm replied, trying to step in "Lily stop." She quickly turned around and signed furiously "NO! I've had it! I WARNED you that he was a liability! I'm leaving! I'm not staying with him around."

Carver replied "It's about time you left! Its not like anyone would take you?" Ellie snapped "Carver..." Lily signed and replied "I've been on my own before. I can do so, again." then turned around getting ready to leave but a hand stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. Malcolm replied "Hold it. You're not going anywhere. Let's just all calm down and talk this out rationally." Carver mumbled under his breath "Half mute, can barely speak. Its almost like your one of those infected."

...

Carvers eyes widen in horror and he quickly looked at Lily "Good god. You're infected!" and took a step back. Malcolm held out his hand trying to calm him and replied "Carver, calm down." Carver looked at him with disbelief and replied "Calm down?! I've been living with that diseased ridden thing! She probably spreaded it throughout the settlement!" Ellie shook her head and quickly interjected "That's impossible. We're all immune." Carver snapped at her "You don't know that for sure!" Alex looked at Lily "Is this true? Are you really infected?" Lily glared at Carver before answering Alex and signed "I did have the Simian flu. But I don't anymore."

Carver replied "She's lying! No one can recover from it. They only get worse!" Lily replied and signed "I'm not lying." Carver frowned and looked at the group, ignoring Lily, and replied "I'm not taking any chances, Malcolm. She has to go." Malcolm shook his head and replied "She's not going anywhere. But, what YOU are going to do, is keep your mouth shut. We don't need any more paranoia than they're already is."

As the apes returned back to the colony. They were met by Tinker who rushed out, hooting frantically, getting their attention. She looked at Caesar and quickly signed:

"Caesar! It's Cornelia! She's awake!"


	10. Request

Wasting no second, after hearing the news, Caesar and Blue eyes, who was carrying his brother, quickly climbed their way up to the tree. As they reached the top, they saw Cornelia looking around a little dazed until she noticed them. Blue eyes quickly rushed over to her and exclaimed "Mother!" Cornelia, still a little dazed, signed and asked "What happened?"

Caesar walked over and took a seat beside her and his son and informed "You got worse. We were afraid that you would never wake up." Cornelia nodded a little then tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Tinker, who was right by her side in an instant once she saw attempting to get up, and she signed "You can't be moving around yet. You're still recovering." Cornelia shook her head and replied "I feel fine."

Caesar frowned and replied "That's what you said before." Knowing that she wasn't going to win against him, especially not feeling up to arguing, Cornelia stubbornly huffed and signed "Alright." Then she looked at her son and husband then signed and asked "How did I recover so fast?" Caesar informed her and replied "We had human here. She managed to get by our guards but she came back with medicine." She signed "I want to meet them." Caesar replied "They're leaving." Cornelia frowned and firmly signed "I still want to see them."

Back at the camp, the human group were begrudgingly starting to pack up their belongings. Foster replied "Man, we're screwed." Lily sighed and signed "There's no point in whining about it. We have to leave." As she bent down to pick up the remaining of her stuff, she was meet with something that had hooves. As her eyes trailed upwards, she saw that it was a horse. But that was not all, riding it was Caesar, including Blue eyes, who was beside him, looking none too happy, practically glaring daggers at the group, and dozens of other apes were also surrounding the camp. A grunt caught the girl's attention Caesar replied "My wife wishes to meet you." Lily looked at him surprised but also relieved to hear the news and she answered "She's awake?!" Caesar softly replied "Yes." Lily signed to him "Alright, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes."

Then Malcolm stepped up to them and answered "I'm coming too." Caesar quickly turned his head and snapped at him "No." Malcolm protested "But!" Caesar growled, making the man step back, and he continued "Do not trust you." Malcolm nodded understanding and replied "I don't blame you. But believe me we are not all like him." Carver quickly replied "Hey, I'm standing right here!" Malcolm ignored his outburst and continued "Please, listen to what I have to say. I'm sorry. That was all my fault. But I will make him leave. Just please. Let us stay and finish."

Caesar frowned staring at the man, narrowing his eyes "Let me make this perfectly clear. This is MY home." Malcolm nodded while staring directly at him and replied "I understand that." Caesar nodded then and firmly replied "You may stay. BUT, this is your last chance...Don't waste it. Apes will help."

Blue eyes glared at his father, not happy one bit, of the decision (He's letting them stay!? They attacked us! Why is he showing compassion to them?!) Then he shot a glance over at Lily and frowned (And now he's letting her see mother. She did help her, but she's still a human.) He opened his mouth and was about to answer but Caesar shot him a look telling him to be quiet. Malcolm happily replied "Thank you!" Then he looked at Foster and he walked over to Carver grabbing his arm. Carver struggled, dragging his feet, as Foster pulled him away, while also yelling "This is bull, man!" Then looked back at the apes and replied "Okay?" Caesar nodded then looked at Lily and replied "Let's go." Lily paused looking uneasy. Caesar noticed and replied "What's wrong?" Blue eyes rolled eyes and he informed his father and signed "She can't ride a horse."

As they arrived at the colony, but not after a few difficulties, of course. Several times, Lily nearly choked the life out of the leader with her arms wrapped around him tightly, who was scared to fall of his horse. Caesar looked at his son, who had been giving him the silent treatment, then back to Lily and replied "The apes and I will go ahead to help with the dam." and then he left leaving them alone. Lily turned to look at Blue eyes but he had already left and went to sit down by a fire pit, sulking, then started to sharpen his spear, for some apparent reason. She decided that it was best not to bother him then climbed up to meet with the queen. As she reached the top, she saw Cornelia lying down holding a sleeping Cornelius close to her chest. Cornelia noticed the human as she approached then signed "So you're the human?"

Lily nodded and signed "Yes, I am. Glad to see you up. What was it that you wanted to see me about?" Cornelia smiled and signed "Thank you." Lily gave her a puzzled look and replied "Uh, what?" Cornelia smiled and signed, again "Thank you, for taking care of me." Lily looked at her completely baffled and signed "Let me get this straight. You wanted to see me and called me all the way out here, just to say thank you?" The queen gave her a short nod and replied "Yes." Lily replied "Yeeeah? I think you might be still delirious."

Cornelia laughed softly at her response and asked "What do you think of my son?" Lily looked at her confused "Hmm?" Cornelia "What do you think of Blue eyes?" "Well, He's certainly grumpy that's for sure. I can't even count of how many arguments we've had. And he always have a frown on his face." Cornelia smiled and signed "He takes after his father. Kind. Brave. Strong. And A good hunter too." Lily raised an eyebrow at what she said and asked "Where are you going with this?" Cornelia smiled and signed "I'll leave it to your imagination." Then her smile dropped and she continued "Although, I am worried." Lily asked "Why?" There was a long pause then Cornelia finally answered and signed "Blue eyes. Even though he takes after his father. I see a little of Koba in him, too."


	11. Challenge

Blue eyes stared down into the fire pit in deep thought until a thundering of footsteps of horses, broke him out of it. He looked up to see Koba, and his followers Stone and Grey, back from their "hunt." Koba hopped down from off of his horse and walked over towards him. He noticed that his uncle appeared very worried and concerned about something, judging by the frown he had on his face. Koba quickly replied and signed "Just came from the city. Humans very dangerous! Where is Caesar?" Blue eyes solemnly signed "With the humans..." and continued "One of them is up there with mother." Koba looked up at Caesar's tree, where the human was, taking care of the queen. His eyes showed so much anger and hatred and he growled then patted Blue eyes on his shoulder and replied "C'mon, lets go."

Suddenly, a loud thundering of footsteps and hooting made Lily jump. It was so loud that it nearly woke Cornelius up from his sleep. Lily got up and peeked out to see Blue eyes left with Koba and the other two apes (Well, there goes my ride.) Cornelia signed "What happened?" Lily replied "Blue eyes and Koba left, possibly going towards the dam." Cornelia frowned and signed "Go after them." Lily looked at her surprised and signed "And just what exactly am I supposed to do? They're not going to listen." Cornelia persisted signed, urgently "Go after them!" Lily let out a sigh and replied "Alright, I'll go. Sit tight." Cornelia happily smiled and signed "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

As Lily managed to climb down the tree, she looked over at the horses and eyed them with so much disdain (What am going to do?! I can't ride!) But, then an ape, who was tending to them, caught her attention. It was the gorilla, Luca. Cautiously, Lily approached him. He heard her, as she did, and he turned around. She looked up at the tall ape and signed "Can you take me to the dam?" The gorilla only stared at her and she persisted and replied "Please." He turned around and bent down and grunted and pointed at his back. Lily stared at him not knowing what he meant and signed "What do you want me to do?" Luca rolled his eyes and pointed at his back and grunted again. Lily climbed on top of him and they took off.

At the dam, Caesar and several apes helped moved some pieces of rumble that was blocking the water from the dam. While, the humans were working above. Foster tossed Alex a part of a mainframe and he caught it and inspected it. Foster replied "Yo, Alex. This relay's busted. Go see if there is another one." As he went to find another piece, he didn't notice a certain scarred ape in front of him. Koba shoved the boy out of his way knocking him down. Alex yelled "Hey!" Koba snarled at him and began advancing towards him. Malcolm quickly stopped what he was doing and rushed over to his son, jumping in front of him "No! No! No! Don't!"

Maurice stepped in blocking Koba, towering over the ape, growling. Koba growled baring his fangs at him and yelled "Where's Caesar? Want Caesar! CAESAR!" Koba turned around to see him appeared. He growled and stalked over to him "Humans attack your sons. You let them STAY! Put apes in danger! Caesar loves humans more than apes. MORE than your sons." Then everything went red, Caesar let out a yell tackling the ape and started picking him up and slamming him to the ground and beating him with his fists. No one intervened. They could only watch in horror, while some hooted with excitement, as Caesar repetitively continued to beat the bonobo.

Lily raced over to the railings ignoring the two apes, Grey and Stone, and peered over it to see Caesar strangling the scarred ape (He's going to kill him!) She gripped the railing and loudly yelled "STOP!" Several apes looked up, including Maurice, Rocket, and Blue eyes, when they heard her. Caesar's eyes widen when he realized what he was doing and he looked down to see the ape pinned down underneath of him, with his hands tightly wrapped around Koba's neck.

He quickly let go and replied "No. Ape...not kill...ape." Koba let out a gasp of air, as he did. Caesar slowly stepped off of him and stood up. Koba rolled over on his side then knelt and held up his hand and replied "Forgive me." Caesar looked at it, almost like he didn't want to, but reached out to touch it. Koba quickly moved away, barely giving Caesar a chance to do it. Several apes moved out of his way and he began to climb up the stairs to leave. Lily quickly moved back as she saw him approached. He took one last look at her and glared, then left. That one last look he gave her was haunting.


	12. Double Double Toil And Trouble

As the sun began fall, the groups returned back to their homes. Tension was already in the air, that made some of the apes uneasy. Blue eyes was extremely angry at his father and has still not spoken with him. As the apes sat down for dinner, Blue eyes was eating silently until he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was his father. Maurice could only watch as his friend trying to talk and reason with his son.

Caesar gave him a stern look and signed "You are my son. I need you to listen.-" but, Blue eyes didn't let him finish. He frowned and shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. He threw his plate aside and stormed off, to go sit down at the lower fire pits. Caesar let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards the orangutan and replied "I am at my wits end with that boy." Maurice replied and signed "Give him time. He needs to think on his own."

Down at the lower level of fire pits, Koba, who was still sulking after his loss with Caesar, sat with his two followers until one them signed "You didn't tell Caesar about the guns we found." The bonobo quickly signed back to them "Neither will you." Then he returned his gaze back to the fire (That fool, his compassion for humans, is only going to lead apes to their destruction.) His mind began to wonder back to earlier when the human stopped his fight. No one interfered but her. Why? He let out a growl in frustration, making Grey and Stone nervous by it.

(She is not them. Humans are all the same. Only hurt apes. And with that many guns they have. They will wipe out the entire colony. If Caesar is not going to do anything,...then Koba will.)

He looked over and saw that Blue eyes was sitting by himself. He got up and went to sit by him "Your father doesn't trust me now. You need to protect him. His love for humans makes him blind." Blue eyes looked at him and nodded then replied and signed "I know." Koba replied back and signed

"As long as they are here,...I fear for his life."

*Sorry for the long wait. I got stumped for awhile on how the story should play out and I'm still kind of stuck on it, especially on War.


	13. Bonding

Morning had come, and it was starting to drizzle. Inside the tent, Alex, was the only one up, while Lily Malcolm and Ellie were still sleeping. He was completely engrossed in his graphic novel when a low grumble of a hoot caught his ears. He looked up and saw the very same orangutan that saved him from Koba, Maurice. The Orangutan sat quietly, staring at him. He was looking at something, curiously, completely focused on it.

Alex looked down at his comic book then back towards the ape and stood up walking over towards him. Lily heard someone get up and she opened her eyes slightly to see Alex walking up to Maurice. He was holding his comic book and held it out to the orangutan "For yesterday." Maurice took it from him and sat down flipping the cover open. Alex knelt down, beside him, surprised by the ape's intelligence and asked "You can read?"

Maurice answered him and signed "A little."

Alex reached down, to hold the book open for him, and replied "I'll help you."

Malcolm had also woken up when he heard Alex and looked over and saw his son reading with the orangutan. He reached over and gently shook Ellie, who was still sleeping, next to him, by her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered opened and she sat up "What is it?" He pointed over her and she looked over to see Alex and Maurice. Alex felt eyes on the back of his head and he turned around to see everyone had awoken from their slumber. Lily smirked at him and signed "You guys having a nice kodiak moment?" Alex blushed and replied "Shut up."


	14. Everything Has Gone Bananas

Maurice took Lily back to the colony until a harsh growl replied out "Human should not be here." Lily looked for the source to find a gorilla who was given her a nasty look. Lily turned to look at Maurice and whispered to him "Who is that?" The orangutan answered, not before taking Lily's hand pulling her away, until they were out from the gorilla's eye sight "That's just Aldo. Steer clear of him."

Lily gave him a puzzled look and asked "Why?"

Maurice gave her a grave expression and signed "Hates humans. Follows Koba."

Then continued "Thing's have gotten tense for everyone. Some apes are starting to turn away from Caesar. Questioning his thinking. Think that he's not fit to be Alpha." Lily gave him a baffled look and replied "That's crazy." Maurice was about to answer her until a hoot caught their attention. They looked to see that it was Tinker, Ash and Blue eyes as they walked over to them. Tinker looked at Lily and signed "I'm running low on the herbs that you've found. Can you go find me some more?"

Lily answered her "Sure."

Ash signed "Can Ash come?"

Lily smiled and answered him "Of course, you can."

Ash hooted happily then quickly looked at Blue eyes, then took his hand pulling him along "You come too, Blue eyes."

Lily bent down and starting gathering some herbs then looked up at the two apes then signed as she did "You guys keep a look out." Blue eyes huffed, making Lily look up at him. He quickly answered, while signing "I don't take orders from a human." Lily rolled her eyes and replied "Fine, whatever." A few moments passed, nobody said anything until Ash broke the silence. He let out a loud sigh and groaned "I'M SOOOOO BOOOOOORED!" Bending down, not looking at him, Lily replied "Well, find a way to entertain yourself."

An idea popped into Ash's head and he smiled mischievously.

POP!

Lily paused and stopped with what she was doing then looked over at the two apes. They both stared at her as if nothing happend. She shook her head then turned around getting back to what she was doing. As she did, Ash made a popping sound with his mouth again.

POP!

Getting annoyed, trying not to show it, Lily quickly responded "You know what. I can take it from here. Why don't you two go scout out the area? To make sure that there's no danger?"

Ash blurted out and shouted "Finally!" And quickly took off just as Blue eyes called out to him as he chased after him

"Ash! Get back here!"

Lily let out a relieved sigh "Finally, some peace and quiet."

*NOTE, the next four chapters, including this one, will be kind of like fillers before heading back to the DAWN plot story. Thank you for the support so far :)


	15. Encounter Part 2

Blue eyes eventually caught up to Ash as he saw him run into a cabin. He quickly ran in and heard Ash yell out "Hey Blue eyes! Look what I found!"

Ash held up a bag of chips ahoy "Want one?"

Blue eyes smacked the the bag out of his hands "What'd you do that for?"

Blue eyes replied "That is human food."

Ash huffed "Party pooper. What happened to the fun Blue eyes I know?"

Blue eyes didn't answer and frowned then signed sternly "We shouldn't BE here."

Ash rolled his eyes at him "Would you stop worrying. Its completely abandoned."

Blue eyes signed "I'm not so sure about that."

Ash replied "You really need to relax."

Creak!

The sound of floorboards made Blue eyes jump as he scanned around the room "Did you hear something?"

Ash answered "Other than you, nope."

"Ash, i strongly suggest that we leave. NOW."

Ash let out a annoyed huff "For the last time. Nothing is going to happen. There's no here besides us!"

Then suddenly, a loud bang alerted the two apes. They turned to see that a door had been slammed opened.

Blue eyes and Ash looked at each other then back towards the door. They walked over to it, cautiously, and peeked inside.

Growling sounds to see someone crouched in a corner with their back turned towards them. It was a human. It noticed the two apes when they realized that they weren't alone in the room anymore. And wildly turned around facing them growling and snarling at them with a wild look in their eyes. Blue eyes stared directly back at them not moving a muscle.

He studied their features. Their hair was unkempt and tangled like it hadn't been brushed. And blood was running down their nose. But the main thing he noticed was their eyes. As they wildly looked back and forth from him and Ash. They reminded him of a wild animal. Blue eyes quickly broke out of his thoughts as the human let out a loud roar and charged right at them. The human tackled Ash pinning him to the ground. Ash quickly tried to hold them back with his hand as they viciously tried to bite and claw at him.

He screeched "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" Looking at Blue eyes for help.

Blue eyes noticed a shovel and quickly grabbed it then swinged it and bashed it on the the back of the human's head. They let out a groan and slumped forward, collapsing on top of Ash, knocked out. Blue eyes pushed them off and grabbed Ash and signed "Come on lets go!"

Ash looked back from where they quickly left the cabin, then back to Blue eyes and signed "Blue eyes,...what was that? It looked like a human...but they were different than what we've seen. They were like a wild animal."

"Blue eyes replied "I don't know. Let's just hope that we don't see anymore."

As Blue eyes and Ash returned, to the field where Lily was. They noticed something was wrong.

She was no where to be found.

Ash signed "Where'd she go?"

Blue eyes noticed the basket of herbs turned over "Looks like there was a struggle."

He noticed footprints in the dirt and bent down and continued "Humans by the look of it." then followed the trail "North. Away from the colony."

Ash let out a concerned hoot and signed "What should we do?"

Blue eyes signed back not looking at him "You are going back to the colony."

Ash looked at him shocked then shook his head with disagreement and signed "You're going alone?! No!"

Blue eyes signed "I need you to go back and tell the others. Send for help."

Ash growled softly and stubbornly replied "No."

Blue eyes frowned and answered "Ash-

But the ape quickly interrupted him.

"No! Ash is coming with you."


	16. Authors Note

Here's the update on what's been going on with the story:

I really do want to continue the story but I want to focus on my life right now.

I 've been trying to find a job but no luck so far.

So its going to be put on hold, but possibly really slow updates if I have the time, until I do.

Thank you for being patient and supporting it :)


	17. Well, It Finally Happened

Lily tugged on the ropes binding her wrists until a sharp pull made her stop. She looked up to see her two capturers.

One of the men was starting to grow impatient and yelled "Quit dragging your feet!"

They tugged on the ropes pulling her along with them. The other one noticed that she was trying to move her hands.

"She's doing it again. Flapping her hands again."

The other sarcastically replied "Yeah. It's sign language, idiot."

He shrugged then smirked "Well, it won't matter. Once we've sell her, we'll be rid of her. She'll be someone else's problem now."

The man continued "Hey how much do you think she's probably worth?"

The other one answered "As long as its enough for the both of us."

Lily began to feel uncomfortable by the man's constant staring at her, until he replied "It's strange though. I could have sworn I've seen her before..."

Her other capturer rolled his eyes at him "What are you mumbling about, you idiot?"

He reached into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a piece of paper "Hey look! She's got a bounty! Someone's paying a hefty price for her return! This will set us up for life! No more worries about food or water!"

His companion snatched the paper from out of his hands glancing at it then back at Lily. He walked over towards her and cupped her cheeks making her look at him "I don't know what you've done. But you better cooperate with us."

Lily narrowed her eyes and jerked her head away and quickly snapped at him. The man pulled his hand back while his buddy laughed and replied "She's a feisty one!"

Then Lily heard a rustle in the trees. By the time she had looked up, Blue eyes and Ash jumped down and landed right on top of her two capturers. Grabbing their heads and smashing them to the ground, hard, with them, knocking them out cold.

Lily signed relieved to see them " **About time you guys showed up! What took so long?!"**

Blue eyes didn't answer her. He walked over to her " **Why were you taken?** " While Ash was looking over the unconscious men making sure that they didn't wake up. He noticed a piece of paper one of them was holding and bent down and picked it up. He hooted catching Lily's and Blue eyes attention. Then held it up to show them and signed

" **What's this?"**

Lily noticed what he was holding and quickly tried to grab it from him "Give me that!"

Ash held it up so she couldn't reach it and signed " **What is it**?"

Lily quickly responded "It's nothing!"

Ash replied and signed " **It doesn't look like nothing."**

Lily yelled in frustration "Just give it to me!"

Blue eyes walked over to them and Ash held the paper out to him. He took it and saw the picture of Lily while Ash made a confused hoot while pointing at Lily and signed " **Look Blue eyes! It's her! But why is she on it?"**

Blue eyes quickly shot her a glare and signed harshly "Explain... _ **now**_."

Lily looked down avoiding his intense stare and slowly signed " **It's nothing really-"**

Blue eyes quickly interrupted her " **Now! Or I will tell father...and this deal we have between us will be over."**

Lily quickly responded " **You can't do that! You know what will happen, if you do! It would be an all out war!"**

Blue eyes replied " **You think I don't know that!? But, my family comes first! My mother, my brother...my father. All apes. I'm not going to let them get killed all because you refuse to tell us why you were caught by those men. That gives me another reason not to trust you."**

Lily stared at him and answered " **I have people who are after me."**

Blue eyes asked " **Why?"**

Lily replied " **I have something that they want."**

Blue eyes asked " **What is it?"**

Lily opened her mouth to speak but a familiar voice appeared in her mind

(...You promised...)

Her eyes widen and she quickly shut it not answering silently

Blue eyes raised his eyebrow, waiting " **Well?.**.."

She struggled to open her mouth "I-I...I'm-th-the-" but that was all she could get out.

Blue eyes let out an annoyed growl and replied " **I'm telling father."**

Lily 's eyes widen as she saw him leaving and quickly followed after him with Ash following behind. As she managed to catch up to him. She quickly reached and grabbed his arm "No! Please! Don't!"

Blue eyes quickly turned around and growled baring his fangs at her. She pulled her hand back and backed up as he towered over her.

He replied darkly " _ **Don't touch me..."**_

Lily fell to the ground staring up at him " **Please I'm begging you. Please don't tell...I can't let Malcolm and his family get involved. If something happens to them. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"**

Then she lost control and broke down in front of the two apes. Wrapping her arms around herself and started crying hysterically " **My father's dead because of me! He died trying to protect me! I can't go through that again! I don't want anyone else to die because of me!"** She began hyperventilate as tears ran down her face, looking down at the ground.

The two apes stared down at her, both completely shocked and unsure of what to do.

Ash looked at the blue eyed ape and signed " **Nice going Blue eyes. You made her cry."**

Blue eyes looked down at the girl who was still sobbing uncontrollably. What should he do? He battling internally in his mind on to do. Then he let out a small hoot to get her attention. Lily looked up and he signed **"I won't tell father."**

Lily hiccuped, and rubbed her eyes and answered "W-what?"

Blue eyes repeated " **I said I won't tell father."**

Lily smiled wiping her tears from her eyes "Really!?"

The Blue eyed ape huffed and looked away in silence and signed " **Yes**."

She quickly stood up beaming at him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

But without realizing it, She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him on his mouth. Blue eyes and Lily frozed on the spot. Ash stared at the both of them in awe.

Lily quickly pulled back completely embarrassed (What was I thinking?! I'm an idiot! I kissed him!)

But a thought entered her mind

She liked it...

Blue eyes mind frozed as he tried to comprehend what just happened, really happened.

Only one thing popped into his mind

He liked it...


	18. Uncertainty

There was a long awkward silence on the way back to the ape settlement. Neither Blue eyes or Lily spoke or even acknowledged each other. Each still unsure about what happened earlier. As they made it there, Ash looked at both of them and replied " **You guys are weird. I'm going to go."**

And he left leaving the two of them alone.

They stood in silence not knowing what to say.

Finally made up her mind, Lily turned to the blue eyed ape and signed " **Blue eyes we need to talk."**  
He brushed off what she said and walked off, now leaving her by herself.

Lily slapped her forehead repeatedly (Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to go and kiss him!? Now he won't even look at me! I'm such an idiot!)

Then Lily heard a small chirp and hoot and looked down to see Cornelius looking up at her.

She let out a small laugh " **How do you keep escaping from everyone's eyes? Go back your mother's probably worried about you.** "

Cornelius looked up at her confused, not knowing sign yet.

Then she heard a small sound "M-M-M-a-"

Lily quickly looked down at him and replied "Did you just say something?"

Cornelius opened his mouth until he replied "Ma-Mama?"

He had spoken his first word. And only a few days old nonetheless. One of the perks being born from two genetically altered apes.

Lily's eyes widen and she shook her head and pointed up at the tree house and replied " **I'm not your mother. She's up there. Go up there if you want her."**

Cornelius ignored her, turning his head to the side and smiled and pointed up and Lily, repeating "Mama!"

Then he started to wabble to her and clinged on to her leg.

Lily let out a exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose (Great...This is just perfect. First, I get kidnapped. Then, I kissed your brother and now you're calling me Mama. This day just can't get any worse can't it!?)

Lily walked up the tree, carrying Cornelius who was still clinging to her leg, until she made it to the top and sat down at the edge looking down at the entire ape settlement then taking in the view of the forest and mountains from afar. She heard someone take a seat next to her and turned her head to see that it was, Cornelia.

Lily quickly signed to her " **What are you doing?! You need rest!"**

Cornelia let out a small huff and signed " **I've rested plenty. I actually feel a whole lot better now. I'm able to move about now without breaking down into a cough.** "

Then she paused and looked around as if she was looking for something and signed " **By the way, have you seen Cornelius? I'm afraid he escaped again."**

Lily reached down and picked up Cornelius who was hiding from his mother's view and handed him over to her "Can you take him?"

Cornelia smiled as she took him from her when she saw that he was trying to reach back towards Lily wanting her to hold him.

She signed " **He seems to be very fond of you."**

Lily quickly looked away mumbling "I don't know why."

Cornelia continued " **Did something happened between you and Blue eyes? He stopped by before running off. He's acting strange and so are you."**

Lily made a nervous laugh and quickly signed so fast that Cornelia almost couldn't catch all of it " **Strange? Who's acting strange? I'm fine, really! Just dandy! It's not like I've kissed him or anything!"**

Cornelia looked at her shocked by what she had just heard then she smiled and signed " **So that's what happened."**

Lily winced when she realized she had said (Crap...)

She felt her cheeks turn red, feeling completely embarrassed, and quickly signed **"I wasn't thinking clearly and now he won't even acknowledge me. I messed up.** "

Cornelia smiled and made a hooted laugh softly " **Just like his father..."**

Lily looked at her confused and replied "What?"

Cornelia smiled and signed " **Caesar was the same way with me. I tried every advance to get him to notice that I was interested in him. But he would brush me off or pretend he wasn't interested."**

Lily signed back to her " **How did he tell you?"**

Cornelia continued " **Months before we, apes, escaped. Humans found out about where we were and envaded the forest and set fire to it. Before it got close, he pushed me down along with him on top into a small riverbed. Protected me."**

Then Cornelia signed " **You two are going to have to work this out, yourselves."**

Lily was about to say something when loud hoots excitement interrupted her. Lily and Cornelia peered down to see Malcolm along with Caesar with many other apes.

Malcolm looked up and yelled "I think we did it! Come and see!"


	19. Trust And Betrayal

Malcolm, along with the other apes, led Lily down to a run down gas/radio station. She saw Foster inside fixing something until a small melody hit her ears.

It reminded her if a time when things were simple before the world went downhill.

Malcolm and Ellie let out a small laugh of happiness for something that they haven't heard in a long time. The apes curiously listened wondering what it was.

... Music.

It echoed throughout the whole forest.

Malcolm replied "It worked. At least here it did. Well know once we get back to the city."

Caesar slowly rode up to and extended his hand out "Trust."

Malcolm happily took it.

Lily smiled watching them talk but from the corner of her eye, she saw Blue Eyes walking away in to the woods. She silently slipped away and she chased after him.

As Blue Eyes was walking lost in thought, something shot out from the bushes and crashed into him toppling him down, pinning him to the ground. He growled and looked up to see Lily. He huffed and struggled underneath of her trying to push her off " **Are you crazy? Get off of me.** "

Lily answered " **Just listen to what I have to say."**

Blue Eyes didn't answer. He growled and continued to struggle to push her off of him.

Lily responded " **I'll ask again. What do you really think of me?** "

Blue Eyes frowned and looked away and hooted " **Get off."**

Lily crossed her arms and continued " **When we kissed I felt something that I've never felt before. Well, I liked it."**

Blue Eyes frozed underneath her.

Lily reached down and cupped his cheek and replied "I care about you."

She continued and signed " **Everything time I think you're always on my mind. I tried to ignore it but the more worse it became. You just keep popping up, constantly. I don't regret what happened. What I'm saying is...is that I-I-I love you!"**

Lily received no response.

She looked away and mumbled " **I'm an idiot. Just forget that I've ever said that. You probably would want to be with an ape, instead of me."**

Blue Eyes growled of the thought of someone else touching her, instead of him. Before Lily could blink, he had managed to break free and pushed her off of him. She looked up to see him leaning over her bracing his arms beside her head. She looked into his clear blue eyes and completely got lost in them.

They were almost human. More gentle and calm.

(How could humans think that they were animals?)

Lily broke out of her trance when she heard his voice for the first time "I care about you too."

She felt her heart skipped a beat "Really?"

Blue Eyes bent down and began to nibble at her neck. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Then he moved and nestled his forehead against hers. He pulled back and signed " **Are you sure that you want this? They are going to talk."**

Lily stared up at him, saying nothing, but instead reached up to his head and pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Koba heard grunting and heavy breathing as he was walking by. Then he heard someone yelled out "Blue!~"

He frozed (Blue? Could they've mean Blue Eyes?!)

Curious, he peeked from behind the tree and his eyes widen and he quickly pulled back shocked by he just witnessed.

Blue eyes and Lily's bodies huddled close to each other. Feeling, exploring, each other's bodies, hugging and kissing and moaning out in pleasure.

They were Mating.

Koba peeked again (How could Blue Eyes let his guard down!? Koba warned him!)

He growled in anger and turned his attention towards Lily and glared (It's that girl's fault! She must have threatened him! Koba needs to end this quickly.)

* * *

Lily smiled, fully content, as she gathered her clothes putting them on, tying her shoes and replied as she looked up at Blue Eyes " **We should probably head back. Everyone are probably wondering where we're at."**

Blue Eyes nodded " **Yeah, you're probably right."**

Then paused and suddenly he signed " **Will you stay?"**

Lily looked at him "What?"

He continued repeated again " **Will you stay with me?"**

Her eyes widen looked down completely unsure "Blue..."

She was battling internally with her mind. Should she stay? Yes, she wanted to but what about Malcolm,...Ellie, and Alex. They took her in since she was eight and raised her for ten years. If she just left them...after everything that they've done for her... But with Blue Eyes, she felt happy. Happier than she have ever had in a long time. What should she do?

She felt a tap on her shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Blue Eyes sign " **Just think on it.** "

He stood up and held his hand out to her " **Let's go."**

Lily and Blue Eyes returned back to the Ape colony holding each other's hand. As they walked past some apes, Lily heard some talking and whispering to each other:

"Why does he smell like her?

"And why does she smell like him?"

"Are they together?!"

Cornelia, who was holding Cornelius, watched as they approached. She smiled and signed " **I take it that the talk went well then?"**

Lily blushed while Blue Eyes looked at the both of them wondering what she had meant.

But then Lily heard a voice beside her "Come." And felt an arm wrap around her shoulders making her jump. She looked up and saw that it was Caesar. He smiled and replied "Have announcement for everyone."

He led her up the tree with Blue Eyes and Cornelia following behind.

Caesar stepped forward and looked down at the tribe and deeply shouted "Humans and apes worked together! Humans and apes helped one another! My son have found himself a wife, who is a human!"

Lily eyes widen in shock and she felt her whole body froze (Wife?!)

She looked down at Malcolm, Ellie and Alex to see them just as stunned as her, surprised by the news. First time of hearing it themselves.

He continued and roared "If my son is happy then I am happy for him! Humans and apes will live together!"

Down below the apes hooted and screeched and jumped in excitement at their Alpha's speech.

As Caesar smiled he watched his son and wife embrace each other. But, then...a glint in the darkness caught his eye. His eyes widen and he quickly darted forward. It happened in an instant, a loud sound echoed throughout the colony.

A gun shot.

Lily looked in horror as she saw Caesar fell backwards, in front of her, off of the tree.

Cornelia frantically hooted, in horror, as she saw her husband fell. She desperately tried to climb down but Blue Eyes held her back. He handed his mother over to Tinker and another ape and they quickly took her back inside. He hopped on a branch and looked down from where the gunshot came from. His eyes widen in shock and he hooted and screeched.

Lily climbed down and ran to where Malcolm, Ellie and Alex were. They jumped in alarm when some huts suddenly caught on fire.

Then she heard frantic hoots and grunts and she turned her head to see Blue eyes holding up a gun and Carvers hat and shouted "HUMAN GUN!"

Maurice quickly looked at them and spoke "run."

He jumped down along with Rocket, as they ran, to try and convince and pacify the angry and terrified horde of apes.

Koba bellowed out "Humans kill Caesar! Burn ape home! Go get them! Ape must attack human city! Fight back! Come, fight for Caesar!"

Blue Eyes felt completely numb. His body, his mind, overwhelmed with shock. He fell to his knees completely unaware on what was going on around him, tuning out everything.

Maurice roared making everyone go silent and look at him.

He frowned and signed while looking at the scared ape " **You are not Alpha. Caesar is."**

Rocket hooted in agreement " **That's right."**

Luca walked and joined beside them, along with some apes, on all fours staring at the bonobo in silence.

Koba snarled and bellowed out with ferocity "Caesar is dead! Humans killed him! If you will not fight...

Then he looked at Grey and shouted "Take traitors! Lock them up!"

Apes began to surround Maurice, Rocket and Luca and led them away.

Koba watched as they walked off then looked down at the prince. He bent down and grabbed his arm pulling him up and signed " **We will avenge your fathers death!"**

Blue Eyes said nothing. Then he handed the gun to Blue eyes. He looked down staring at it then took it from him.

Ash looked at Blue Eyes and noticed that something was off. He approached him cautiously signed " **Blue Eyes?"**

His eyes widen as he backed up when he saw Blue Eyes slowly turned and looked at him. He slowly signed " **I'm going to make them pay."**

Lily got separated during the chaos. She ran hid in a small hole in a tree and kept silent as she saw multiple apes running past her, towards the city. She let out a relieved sigh until she heard a branch crack. She frozed as she saw someone jump down in front of her. She realized who it was and called out to them

"Blue!"

The Blue eyed ape slowly turned around making her freeze.

His eyes were filled with hatred.

She looked down to see the gun in his hand. She slowly signed " **Blue, put it down."**

Blue Eyes approached her dangerously pointing it at her and snapped " **Don't call me that. I trusted you! Apes, trusted you! You killed my father!"**

Lily frowned at his harsh glare and signed, ignoring the gun which was still being pointed at her, trying to talk **some sense into him "Blue! Listen to me. Something's not right about-"**

Blue Eyes interrupted her, signing angrily "You used me! Lied to me!"

Lily felt her heart dropped and she quickly replied "No! That is not true! I love you!"

Then she heard a hoot and looked over Blue Eye's shoulder to see, Koba. Blue Eyes glanced over at him. The scared ape signed as he began walking closer " **Blue Eyes, did you find one of the humans?"**

Lily felt her heart pound with each step he took as he got closer.

Blue Eyes looked back at Lily staring at her in silence.

Lily shook her head and pleaded to him and whispered "Blue, please..."

Blue Eyes signed back to the scared ape as he glared at her " **No,...it was no _one_."**

And he ran off following the bonobo.

Minutes have passed, which seemed like hours. Lily peeked out from the hole of the tree to make sure that it was clear and stepped out. She quickly ran off back towards the ape settlement to find the entire place burnt.

(Why did this have to happen?)

Then she heard someone called to her and she looked to see Malcolm, Ellie and Alex, unharmed.

She signed to them " **We have to find him."**

They searched the area where he fell until something caught Lily's eye.

She frozed when she saw a body lying still on the ground, it was Caesar. She held her breath and slowly approached him.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

His eyes were opened looking up at the sky.

He looked dead.

She bent down beside him and began to tear up and muttered softly "Don't do this..."

Then she heard a small sound, a groan.

She gasped as she saw him slowly move his eyes looking directly at her.

Lily happily replied "Caesar!"

Alex heard her call out and looked behind him and shouted "Dad!"

Ellie quickly ran over to them to see and called out "Oh my god, Malcolm!" and gestured for him to come over quickly.

Malcolm quickly rushed over and saw him and gestured Ellie to help him carry the ape to the car. Alex quickly opened the door for them. Malcolm replied "Ellie help get him in."

They gently settled him into the back seat trying not to aggravate the gunshot wound.

Caesar looked at them still a little winded and in shock. He struggled as he breathed. Each time he took a breath, hurt. He looked at Ellie and asked "My son...my family...Where?"

She shook her head and replied softly "I don't know."

Lily sadly signed " **He went with Koba."**

Caesar stared at her silently.

Ellie took his hand and placed it on the wound, adding pressure to it. She replied sternly "Try not to speak. You need to rest. Hold."

She noticed that he was beginning to slowly drift in and out of consciousness. She looked at Malcolm and responded "He's lost a lot of blood."

Malcolm asked, concerned "Is he going to make it?"

Ellie shook her head and replied "I don't know."

Malcolm, was still completely confused by what happened "I don't understand. How did Carver get the gun? Why would he do this?"

A small voice answered "Ape..."

Lily, Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex looked at Caesar and he continued

"Ape...did this."


	20. Ape Has Killed Ape

" **Blue Eyes!"**

A voice called out to him.

" **Blue Eyes, stop**!"  
Blue Eyes couldn't make it out who it was. Who was calling to him?  
His mind was completely numb. Blank.

(How could she do this?... He trusted her. She used him to get to his father.)

He felt someone grab his arm. He turned his head and looked to see who it was, it was Ash.

He quickly signed " **Blue Eyes, please listen to me!"**  
Blue Eyes mumbled " **Not now Ash."**

The apes had broken into the human city. And many are dead or injured on both sides. Koba had ordered apes to find remaining humans and cage them. Ash looked over at some of the apes who were guarding the cage filled with humans.

He looked at Blue Eyes and quickly signed " **This doesn't feel right! This is wrong!** "

Blue Eyes looked down at the gun he was holding in his hands. He didn't like this either but what could he do?  
He growled as he felt anger boiling up inside of him.  
He snapped " **What choice do we have!? They started it! They killed my father!** "

He frowned and continued " **Are you with me or against me, Ash? Because it sounds like you're siding with them."**

Ash looked at him surprised by his response. He looked down at the ground thinking for a minute then looked up back towards the blue eyed ape.

He hesitantly and slowly signed, completely unsure " **I-I don't know, Blue Eyes, I don't know... Let's just go back. Let's just go home**."

Blue Eyes frowned and signed " **This isn't like one of our games anymore, Ash. You're going to have to grow up!"**

Ash looked up at him shocked and hurt by what his friend had said.

He hesitantly signed " **I'm sorry, Blue Eyes. But I'm not going to-"**

Blue Eyes quickly cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore, and coldly replied "Fine." and stormed off.

Ash quickly chased after him " **Blue Eyes wait!**

Ash saw Blue Eyes chase after a human and quickly followed. The man swung a pole hitting its target, smacking it hard right into an unfortunate ape's face who was also trying to capture him. The terrified man locked his eyes at Blue Eyes then swung again but he couldn't move. He frozed when he heard a growl from behind. He slowly turned his head to see Koba gripping the pole preventing him from swinging it. The man let go and fell to the floor shivering and whimpering in fear.

Koba looked down at Ash then tossed the pole to him. He reached up and caught it.

Koba snarled and pointed down at the terrified man and replied "Kill him."

The man looked up at Ash and pleaded "No! No! Please!"

Koba barked "Make humans pay."

Ash looked down at the man then shook his head and tossed the pole aside.

The other apes, including Blue Eyes, stared at him then back towards the scared ape in silence, not uttering a word.

Ash frowned and signed "Caesar wouldn't want this. He don't want apes killing humans."

Something clicked within Blue Eyes at what Ash had said. He looked at him in silence.

(Ash, was right. His father wouldn't have want this...)

Koba stared at Ash silently then slowly walked over to him. Before Blue Eyes could blink, Koba had grabbed the ape by the fur on the back of his neck. Dragging him screaming up the stairs.

(What is he doing?!)

Blue Eyes quickly ran up along with the other apes. He saw Koba picked him up and threw him over the railings. Blue Eyes heard his body landed hard with a thud. His screams silenced. He along with the others silently looked at the bonobo, surprised and also in fear, at what they just witnessed him do.

Koba snarled and turned around and darkly replied "Caesar gone...ape follow Koba now."

Koba had broken their most sacred law.


	21. Reconcile And Truth

As Malcolm drives the car down the street of an abandoned neighborhood with Ellie, Alex, and Lily who was riding in the back looking after Caesar, Ellie looks out of the side mirrors to see a fire behind them where the settlement was.

"Oh my god, look. The colony's on fire." Ellie said.

"Where are we going to go?" Alex asked, worried.

Caesar begins to stir and move around a bit when he sees that the street was familiar to him. Lily tries to hold the king still so that he doesn't open up his wound more.

Ellie notices. "Caesar, what is it?" She asked.

"Is this it? Are we close?" Malcolm asked, confused. "Where is he taking us?"

Suddenly, Caesar starts hooting frantically as he sees a house as the car drives by it.

"Malcolm stop!" Ellie shouted.

The car immediately stops in front of it. The house was huge but also covered in vines and the trees were overgrown and what draw the group in was an unusual star shaped window.

"I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Alex questioned.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to find a place to hide him until we find out whats going on at home." Malcolm replied.

The group got out of the car and Malcolm and Ellie carried Caesar into the house with Alex and Lily following behind them.

"Move the table." Malcolm said as he and Ellie carried Caesar into the living room, while Alex moved the small table out of the way. "Set him down." He instructed Ellie to do so and they both laid the king on the couch.

Lily notices something on the mantle of the fireplace and walks over to pick up a picture frame. Alex steps over to her, seeing the photo as well and takes it from her and shows it to Malcolm. "Dad, look."

In the picture was a man and a small baby chimp with a shooting star birthmark on his shoulder that looked a lot like Caesar's, in fact it was Caesar. The group looked at the injured king, lying on the couch, confused.

What was he doing with a human and who was this man?

"I need to operate but i don't have anything. There's a surgical kit back at the place but that's..." Ellie

"I'll go." Malcolm answered.

"Its not safe." Ellie said, worried, shaking her head.

"He's the only one who can stop this." Malcolm argues.

Lily, Alex, and Ellie hate to admit it but he was right. If something wasn't done soon, Caesar would die from blood loss, if the bullet wasn't taken out. Ellie hugs him and Malcolm rushes out the room and out the door, leaving the group with Caesar.

Caesar felt eyes staring at him and he opens his eyes to see Lily.

" **Who is this man?** " She signs.

Caesar tries to focus at the picture as his vision was blurring in and out.

"My father..." He answered, weakly.

The group stared at the ape in shock, this was his home.

* * *

As Malcolm makes it to the colony, he sees that it was completely overrun by the apes as they tried to capture humans and they ran from them. Malcolm scrambled as he hid as well as dodging some of the shooting and blasting going on as the humans tried to defend themselves, everything was in complete disarray.

He makes it to the building and sneaks into to his and Ellie's room and grabs the medkit and surgical kit and rushes out of the room while trying not to get spotted. A loud blast was heard and he ducks for cover behind a wall. Apes grabbed some humans dragging them away, shooting some of them as well.

Suddenly, Malcolm hears a click behind him, he immediately freezes not moving a muscle as he felt the barrel of a gun pointing at his back. He slowly turns his head, to see blue eyes staring back into his in anger. Blue eyes stared emotionless at him, still pointing his gun. Malcolm held his hands up in surrender.

Then Blue Eyes lowers his gun to the lower. He couldn't do it as much as he wanted to avenge his father, he couldn't...

As Blue Eyes turns around to leave, Malcolm calls out to him. "Your father,...he's alive." Blue Eyes stopped in his tracks his eyes widen in shock. He turns to Malcolm.

The man steps up to him. "I can take you to him." Malcolm said. "But we have to work together."

* * *

As Ellie, Alex and Lily looked after Caesar, seeing that he was growing weaker, the group hears the door slam open.

Malcolm rushes in holding the medkit. "I got it! How is he?" He asked, worried. Ellie takes it from him. But, he wasn't alone, behind him stood Blue Eyes.

"Blue..." Lily, said. She flinched at the harsh glare that Blue Eyes gave her.

Caesar smiled as he saw his son relieved to see that he was unharmed and safe. "Your...mother. Brother. Safe?" Caesar asked, weakly.

Blue Eyes stepped up to him, and signs. **"For now."**

He kneels down next to his father, examining the wound. They did this to him. He turns to the group and snarls baring his teeth at them, and they backed up. Caesar grabs Blue eye's arm, stopping him.

The ape turns to him and Caesar shakes his head. "No. Not human." The king replied. "Koba."

Blue Eyes stared at him with disbelief. No, that couldn't be. Koba wouldn't do that. He couldn't have...

But, his father had never been the one to tell a lie. If that's the case, then... his uncle had lied to everyone, even to him. He looks over at Lily to see her look away from him avoiding his eyes. She tried to tell him but he didn't listen.

Ellie kneels down between the two, hesitantly. "Caesar, we need to do this now." She said, urgently.

As she was prepping Caesar for surgery, Blue Eyes quickly left the room and Lily chases after him while Malcolm and Alex left as well, going outside to sit on the steps.

Lily heard the sound of someone punching the walls and entered a bedroom to see Blue Eyes standing in a corner to see that it was him. His back was faced to her.

Blue Eyes turns when he sees that it was her. The two stare at each other silently, not knowing what to say.

Blue Eyes signs. " **I'm sorry.** "

Lily shakes her head " **Don't be**." She signs back. " **You, nor anyone couldn't have possibly known.** "

Blue Eyes stares at her sadly " **How could you not be mad at me?! I could've killed you!"** He flinches from her gaze, looking away. The love of his life would have been dead because of him. Because he was too stupid to realize the truth and jumped to conclusions like he always does. He growls to himself. Then he felt a hand brushed against his face making him look at Lily.

 **"I'm just glad to see that you're alright.** " She signs. **"I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again!"** She cries.

She embraces him and Blue Eyes returns it as well, hugging her tightly. He was afraid as well, that he wouldn't see her again.

"Im...here...now." Blue Eyes said.

She smiles and buries her face into his chest "I love you." Lily murmurs.

"I...love...you, too. I...will..never leave you...again." Blue Eyes said. Lily felt her heart flutter happily as she and Blue Eyes move in closer.

But, they hear a knock on the door and it opens, revealing Ellie and she enters. Her hands was covered in blood and also from the waist down. Blue Eyes and Lily stared at her in horror, fearing the worse.

 **"How is he?"** Lily signs. She and Blue Eyes look at her in worry.

"It was a close call but he'll be fine." Ellie answered, smiling. "You can go see him if you like. The anesthesia should wear off in a couple minutes." Ellie walks away leaving the two alone.

Blue Eyes takes Lily's hand and walks her into the living room to see Caesar fast asleep on the couch. They both sit down. Then Lily picks up the picture frame lying on the table looking at it again. Blue Eyes glances at it as well and he hoots in shock to see that it was his father...with a human man.

" **He told me that this was his father, your grandfather.** " Lily signs.

Blue Eyes couldn't believe it, his father was taken in by humans and he lived as one of them as their own. Everything that he knew, everything that he was told of them, by Koba, was a lie. He takes the frame from her looking closer at the picture.

Suddenly, the two of them jumped as they hear Caesar stir himself violently awake as he jolts up from the couch. In an instant, Blue Eyes was right by his father's side.

Caesar looks around the room, realizing where he was, then focus on his son and Lily in front of him. He smiles.

 **"I'm so sorry. For everything."** Blue Eyes signs.

Caesar shakes his head. "No. I am to blame."

 **"But Koba betrayed you!"**

"I chose to trust him. Because he his ape. I always think ape better than human. I see now how much like them we are."

Blue Eyes glances over at Lily and she does the same.

Caesar frowns. "Where Koba, now?"

 **"On the human tower, with loyal apes around him."** Blue Eyes informs his father as he signs.

"And those who do not follow?"

 **"Prisoners. Maurice. Rocket."** Blue Eyes stops. Lily notices that he was upset as she sees tears start to roll down his cheeks. Then Blue Eyes continued as he signs. **"Koba killed Ash..."** The room fell silent.

Caesar and Lily both look at him in shock and stunned at what they have heard. Lily couldn't believe it. Why him?! Why Ash!?

Blue Eyes continues, **"Fear makes others follow. But when they see you alive. They will turn from Koba."**

Caesar shakes his head and speaks. "Not if i am weak. Ape always seek out strongest branch. I must do something to stop him." He starts to get up, but hisses in pain as he felt the pain of his wound jab through him. Blue Eyes pushes him back down.

"Father,...let me...help you." He said, determined.


	22. Duel

Two days later, Blue Eyes managed to rescue Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and some of the other apes that were still loyal to Caesar. He lead them to the house. Caesar came outside to greet them and to show that he was alright. Ellie, Alex, Malcolm and Lily came outside as well.

"They need to get to the tower without being seen. I'll take him through the subway." Malcolm explains to them. He kisses Ellie.

Ellie embraces him and Malcolm hugs her in return. "I love you." Ellie said.

"I'm coming too." Lily said as she steps towards them.

Ellie and Alex looked at her shocked. Malcolm turns to her. "No! Its too dangerous. I need you to stay here." He said, sternly.

"It will be dangerous." Caesar replied.

Lily and the two of them and shakes her head. " **I'm coming!** " She argued as she signs.

Blue Eyes turns to his father. " **Koba has sent for females and young. They're on their way. Mother too**." He signs.

Caesar looks at him in shock then quickly turns to the group. "We must go. Now!" He said.

Malcolm lead the apes, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket and Lily inside of the settlement and they sneak into the subway unnoticed by some of Koba's apes.

As they reached a ladder that leads to a shortcut to the tower, a barrage of bullets were fired at them. Everyone quickly dodged out of the way, taking cover behind the wall.

"Who's there?! If you're human better say so!" A voice calls out. Malcolm and Lily recognized the voice, it was Finney.

"Its me, Malcolm! Don't shoot!" Malcolm exclaimed.

He turns to the group the points to the ladder. "Take the stairs. They'll bring you around up and under the street." Malcolm informed them.

"Thank you." Caesar said, gratefully.

"Trust." Malcolm replied.

Malcolm turns to Lily "And you, be careful." He said.

Lily smiles. "Aren't I always?" She asked.

"All right! I'm coming out! Don't shoot!" Malcolm shouted.

As they separated, Lily went followed the apes while Malcolm walked towards the humans.

"Look who I found, " Finney said as he and Malcolm entered into the secret base.

Dreyfus walks over to them. " I didn't know if you'd made it out, " He said, hugging Malcolm.

"Good to see you." Malcolm said as he hugs him.

Where's your family? Lily? Are they safe?" Dreyfus asked.

"They're safe." Malcolm replied.

"Okay, that's good to hear," Dreyfus said. "Don't worry, we're gonna turn all this around,"

" What do you mean? What's going on? " Malcolm asked

"The apes, they're all over the tower, " Finney answered.

Malcolm saw that Warner was operating on a radio trying to reach contact with anybody.

"Malcolm, look at this," Dreyfus said. He leads him underneath the tower to show him. Malcolm eyes widen shock to see that the whole bottom was lined up with bombs. "C-4. Five-pound blocks. We just started setting them."

"They're going to take down the whole tower, "Dreyfus explained. "Blast them all at once. We could use your help. "

He leads Malcolm to the table and hands him a C-4 to set. "Here come on, "

"Can you tell us where they are, where Lily is?" Dreyfus asked

"Why the suddenly questions about Lily?" Malcolm questioned.

"I just want to know that she is safe. I want to see her with my own eyes." Dreyfus answered.

Malcolm needed to buy them more time. He sets the bomb down then walks over to Finney and picks up his gun. He walks away with it while the others looked at him confused.

Malcolm turns to them, pointing the gun. Everyone stopped with what they were doing.

"Don't be stupid Malcolm, just put the gun down and tell us where she is."

"Not until I get answers, why do you want to see her so badly?" Malcolm demanded

"Tell me Malcolm, what if there was a way to stop the Simian Flu, a cure?" Dreyfus asked

"You're spouting nonsense! Everyone knows that there is no cure to the flu," Malcolm replied.

Dreyfus laughs. "That's where you're wrong." He walks over to a table, Malcolm still aimed his gun at him. Dreyfus picks up a paper and sets it on the table and slides it over to Malcolm. Malcolm looks down at the paper and his eyes widen in shock to see a wanted poster of Lily.

"We've had it all along with us this entire time." Dreyfus smirks. "Lily is the cure, it's in her blood."

Malcolm didn't know what to think. She was the cure? All this time...so this is why she was distant from everyone. But why? He had to hear this from her. But right now, he has to keep distracting them.

"We managed to reach for some help, an army up north. They have been looking for her ever since. They are coming."

"Dreyfus, Werner," Malcolm said. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do this. We need to give him a chance. We need to give him some time. He's up there right now."

"Who's up there?" Dreyfus questioned.

* * *

The rest of the apes, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, and Lily managed to reach the tower and started to climb up the ladder. As they reached the top, a swarm of apes were there as well looking at them, staring at Caesar in shock while some looked at Lily with anger. Blue Eyes stood in front of her, pushing her behind him. Lily peeked over his shoulder to see an ape across from them staring directly at her, Koba. She shrinks back from his glare.

Caesar steps forward towards the scarred ape. Koba jumps down, holding a gun over his shoulder and advances slowly to him.

"Caesar has no place here. Apes follow Koba now." Koba said.

"Follow Koba to war." Caesar said.

"Apes win war! Apes together strong! Caesar weak." Koba shouted.

"Koba weaker." Caesar said. Koba looks at his gun. He drops it then immediately lunges at Caesar. Caesar kicks the scarred ape off of him but Koba grabs Caesar's feet and pulls him down with him. The two of them fall, to the platform below. Koba crashed hard into a pile of metal pipes while Caesar lands on his back no too far away from the ape.

Blue Eyes hops over to a support beam looking down at his father, worried.

They see Koba get up, the scarred ape winces and looks down to see a gash on his side. He growls the grabs a pipe and rushes over Caesar bringing it down on him. Caesar quickly dodges out of the way and grabs a piece of metal to shield himself.

"Trusted Koba like brother." Caesar said. He defended himself with a from another strike from Koba as he swings the pipe down on him.

"Caesar brother to humans! Koba fight for ape! Free ape!" Koba yelled as he strikes.

Caesar growls. "Kill ape! Koba fight for Koba! Koba like Pope!" He exclaimed.

Koba freezes, he glares at Caesar while the apes above watched in silence. Caesar kicks Koba back as he charges at him. The scarred ape falls back but grabs on to a chain dangling on it. Caesar jumps onto another chain.

Lily looks at Maurice " **Who's Pope?** " She signs.

" **Ape went bad. Like Koba. Turned against Caesar. "** He tells her. " **Koba had to stop him**."

" **Koba killed him.** " Rocket signs.

* * *

"I've seen things. I've seen the way they are. They want what we want, to survive. They don't want a war. " Malcolm said.

"They're animals! They attacked us!" Dreyfus shouted, angrily.

"Only because they thought we've attacked them!" Malcolm defended. "They think that he's dead, but he's not, "

"I know how this must sound,"

" I don't think you have any idea -" Malcolm cuts Dreyfus off when he saw that Dreyfus was moving closer towards the remote on the table. He focuses his gun at him, making him back up.

Dreyfus glares at him. "Do you think stopping me will matter? They are coming. We made contact with a military base up north. They're already on their way!"

Dreyfus made his move while Malcolm was distracted by Finney, then rushed forward and grabbed the detonator.

"Dreyfus, don't do this," Malcolm pleads

"I'm saving the human race," Dreyfus presses the button

"No!" Malcolm exclaimed.

The bombs went off.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from underneath the tower as the bomb went off. The tower began to topple over and fall. Some of the apes fall while others tried to hold on. The blast knocks Lily off as well, losing her balance, Maurice catches Blue Eyes and Rocket. Blue Eyes tries to reach out to Lily to grab her hand but misses her. He screeches in horror as he saw her fall.

Ringing.

Ringing, was all she heard in her ears. Lily winced as pain as she opens her eyes and tries to sit up but she couldn't. A wave of pain shot through her right leg. She tried to move but it hurt worse, it was broken. Then she heard a growl coming towards her.

She turned her head to see Koba slowly advancing towards her, with a machine gun.

Lily tried to get up but she falls down on her side.

Koba was coming closer to her.

"Stay away!" She yelled.

"Mary is going to pay for what she did! Betrayed Koba!" Koba growls as he raised the gun, ready to shoot. But, he was knocked away as he was kicked.

Blue Eyes stood in between Koba and Lily blocking the scarred ape in his path.

"Move." Koba growls.

"No." Blue Eyes glared, standing his ground.

Koba snarls, lifting the gun, aiming directly at Blue Eyes. Lily could only look on in horror as she saw the ape was about to squeeze the trigger.

Then a very loud roar echoed, as Caesar jumped from a beam, landing top Koba as the two tumbled away from them.

Koba slid falling off of the platform but he grabs the edge in time. He tries to pull himself up but the cut on his side was making it difficult to do so. Caesar stands up and walks over to the scarred ape looking down at him.

"Ape... not...kill...ape." Koba said

Caesar reaches down and grabs Koba's hand.

Caesar begins to lift the ape up but stops. He looks around to see the other apes staring at him, as well as Maurice and Rocket. He turns his gaze back to Koba.

"You are not ape." Caesar replied. He releases his hand, letting go.

"NOOO!" Koba screamed, as he fell, falling to the depths below.


End file.
